Shinobi Way
by codemonkey
Summary: Its set after timeskip around manga 353 Naruto will soon go after sasuke and akatsuki NaruSaku HinaxKiba may change to an m rating later I'm not so good at summaries both fluff and violence so plz r&r Chapter 8 up 2 more reviews until I update.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after manga chapter 353

This will contain spoilers b/c I will try to follow the storyline while keeping it my story.

**Rating may change to an m r&r**

**Inner Sakura, Kyuubi**

"_thoughts"_

"Thanks Sakura-chan ahhhhhh it feels a lot better now that I can move my arm freely" said Naruto. Naruto looked up at her eyes before giving her his special grin that was reserved for her alone.

"You're welcome," she replied before picking up the old bandages and throwing them in a nearby waste basket. Naruto watched her pick up a clipboard and scribble something down.

"You still love him don't you?" Naruto questioned.

"Hn?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"Sasuke." He said. Sakura turned to look out the window.

"No, I don't he knocked me out and left on a bench after I told him I loved him. But I could forgive him for that but he used the Chidori on you and left you for dead. He's selfish, he tried to kill his squad member. Not only did he betray me and you, Naruto, he betrayed Konoha. So no Naruto I don't love him I want him back, but only so Team 7 can be complete again."

Naruto was astounded by this. "Y-Your sure? But what about all those times that You asked him to eat or train. Remember? You wouldn't do it with anyone else but you begged him."

"Anyone else? Like who?" she asked all ready knowing the answer.

"Well…" he began, "That's not really important. You just wouldn't." He said as his smile faltered. Her expression suddenly became somber.

"Naruto," she started,

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked bewildered.

"Because I always treated you like crap, day-after-day I rejected you not caring even though I knew how terrible it felt to get rejected by someone you like."

"It's alright Sakura-chan really it's-"

"NO NARUTO ITS NOT; ITS NOT ALRIGHT no one should ever be done that way," she screamed

"I'm pretty hungry. Wanna come to Ichiraku with me? My treat!" he added quickly hoping that would convince her.

"Sure" she answered seeing as he wasn't going to listen.

"YES" he yelled in pure joy. "_It's the least I can do"_ she thought. "So it's a date?"

"I guess you could call it that"

He was pushing himself up from the bed when suddenly he felt a jolt of pain and fell back down. "That hurts!" He yelled in surprise.

"Here" she offered her hand.

"Thanks."

"Naruto you don't have to thank me for everything!"

"Right sorry." he said taking her hand and lifting himself out of the bed.

"All right let's go" he shouted.

On the way there Sakura could barely keep up with Naruto. She finally managed to see him stop and start digging in his pockets. "Hey," he said turning to face her I need to run over to my house and get my wallet. Do you wanna come or go on to Ichiraku?" he asked.

"I'll come with you if that's ok," she answered.

"Right," he spoke "This way."

"_Hey"_she thought,_ "This is the way to my house only you have to turn left at the street in front of my house then take the next right. Come to think of it I've never really been in Naruto's house just at the doorstep. That's odd I thought his house was across town."_

"Hang on" he said. He ran in the house and picked up a small toad with a large amount of coins in it he emptied some into his hand and returned to the door. "Alright" he said before taking off. Sakura followed quickly behind him. He slowed down as they approached Ichiraku's . He finally landed and waited for her. He lifted the small drape for her as she walked in. They both walked over and sat at the bar.

"Oi well if it isn't our favorite customer! Naruto-kun what'll you have?"

"Ten Miso-Ramens for me."

"And for you?"

"I'll take the same please but only one " Ayame walked to the back and told Teuchi the orders. Then she came back and leaned over the counter.

"What's going on?" she asked to no one in particular Naruto followed her gaze.After watching the scene for several more minutes he figured it out.

"Oh some little brat was caught shoplifting." Ayame then turned her gaze back to Naruto.

"So is this a date?" Ayame asked slyly.

"…"(Naruto)_"Crap I want to say yes so bad but Sakura might kill me."_

"I guess so yeah." Naruto inwardly smiled as they both began to blush slightly.

"Ayame" came a voice from the back. Ayame walked into the back and returned with five of the six of the bowls and made a second trip back with the rest.

"Here you go" Sakura ate slowly pondering where Sasuke was. She told the truth earlier when she said she didn't love him but that didn't mean she didn't care about him at all. **Still though **came Inner Sakura **he was never there for us(as a friend/teammate)**_ True _thought Sakura.** If you're going to love someone they've got to be there for you through thick and thin. Whether your happy or sad. Sasuke wasn't there at any time(as a friend). **_So you're saying that if they're there for you then there a good boyfriend and possibly more right?_** Exactly, and someone that watches your back, helps you when you need it, but most importantly loves you back and don't forget they've got to be someone handsome.**_ But who would that be?_** Well just think about it. Haha.**_ What?_** Its so obvious he's right in front of you.**_ TEUCHI-SAN?_** I thought you were the smartest one at the academy! Hahahahaha! You must've been at the "special" academy. **_That would explain Naruto being there! WAIT!!! NARUTO!!! You meant NARUTO!!_** DUUUUHHH! **_But he's loud and hyperactive!_** Oh and you're not?**

_Not like him!!!_** How do you know that? Didn't Sasuke call you annoying? Didn't you used to call Naruto annoying? **_Who cares what Sasuke- teme said? _**Who cares wha Sasuke-teme says? I've heard that from a certain blonde shinobi before! **_But c'mon not Naruto!_** Why what's so wrong with liking Naruto? He loves you saved you countless times and always wanted a date with you. Remember how happy he was when you said you'd go on a date with him. He's strong and can hold his own against almost any shinobi. And you've gotta admit he is pretty handsome. **_What !_

Sakura's thoughts were interuppted when an ANBU entered the door way.

"Hokage-sama has requested to see Naruto immediately." With that he disappeared.

_**Hey my first fanfic so no flames plz.. Next Chapter: Finally Its Happened. And one thing to put in the review Do You think Orochimaru is Japanese version of Micheal Jackson? He has pale skin, long black hair, boy's come running to his hideout aka Neverland Ranch cant keep his mouth off little boys… So R&R plz..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Finally It's Happened!

**Inner Sakura, Kyuubi**

"_thoughts"_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when an ANBU entered the door way.

"Hokage-sama has requested to see Naruto immediately." With that he disappeared.

"Damn it Baa-chan! Do you wanna come Sakura? You don't have to but…" he started

"Sure Naruto-kun. Let's get going" she said before noticing the odd stare Naruto was giving her.

"What?!" she asked confused.

"Y-you j-just called me Naruto-_**kun. **_

"Am I paying or are you?" she asked.

"I w-will." He stammered obviously still shocked and confused by the new suffix. He reached in his pocket and put the necessary amount on the bar. When they walked out onto the street he asked her "Why did you just call me Naruto-kun? Since when do you do that?

"Well if you don't like it," she began, knowing his reaction before she even finished the sentence.

"No no really I don't mind it," he answered quickly ,"I was just wondering why all of the sudden I go from being baka or dobe to being Naruto-kun. That's all" he said simply.

"Here we better get to shishou's office before she gets mad," she said sucsefully changing the subject.

"Right," he agreed. Within seconds they were leaping from rooftop to rooftop across the town. Naruto slowed his pace so he could talk to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! Wanna go on a walk after this?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry Naruto I would but I've got training to do after this," she said. She saw a crestfallen look appear on his face before he could cover it up with a fake smile. "But if you don't have anything else to do I should get done with training around 8:00."

"Allright!" he replied obviously excited to be able to take a stroll with her. _After all_, he thought _that's only an hour from now._ They landed on the rooftop outside Tsunade's window.

"THEY'RE YOU ARE BRAT! Oh Sakura you're early" she said her face turned serious though ,"Well, any way Naruto I have something very important to tell you.

"What you've got another mission to send me on. Well maybe this time it'll be something more exciting than giving a piece of paper to Gaara." He mused

"YOU BRAT ! If you're gonna be a smart-ass maybe ii shouldn't offer you a promotion then huh?" she retorted.

"PREMOTION??!! Oh right sorry Hokage-sama! Does this mean a pay raise? Huh? Huh? Wwwaaaaaiiiiiiitttt a minute I have to take the chunin exam and pass don't I?

"No. Besides you've defeated an Akatsuki member by yourself. Not to mention the countless other A and S-ranked missions you've done before. With that being said, Uzumaki , Naruto you are now a Chunin of Konohagakure."

"YES!!! CHUNIN!CHUNIN!" At this point Sakura's sweat dropped. _I'm happy for him but Geez he's packed with energy!_

"CALM DOWN NARUTO!!!! Now back to the reason I called you here."

This caught Naruto's attention. "Huh? You didn't call me here to promote me?"

"Yes but that wasn't the primary reason."

"Then what was?"

"I'M GETTING TO THAT IF YOU'D SHUT UP! Now this is about your family. So if you'd like to keep this private and have Sakura leave the room I understand"

"No she doesn't have to."

"OK then your father didn't want me to give you this until you became a Chunin or seventeen whichever came first. So…" she grabbed a key and turned it in her bottom desk drawer. The drawer clicked open and she put the key back into her pocket. She reached in the drawer and pulled out a small box with a letter attached. She handed it to Naruto whose heart was now pounding to the point where he could hear each beat in his ears. He tore the seal off and unfolded the note. It read

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry that you had to grow up without parents. I will understand if you hate me for it. Your mother died giving birth to you and I will die soon I have entrusted this box and letter to the Sandaime to give to you. It contains information about your kekkei genkai the Hirashin no Jutsu (Flying thunder god technique) I'm very sorry I had to do this Naruto. But I am the Fourth Hokage and I had to protect Konoha. Despite what you may think I love you and so did your mother._

_Love Your Father,_

_Yondaime_

"Thanks Hokage-sama." He said before leaving through the window

"Wait Naruto-kun!" screamed Sakura as she followed.

"What" he asked a mild curiosity.

"Here," she handed him the box.

"Oh thanks," he replied.

"I'm sorry Naruto for what happened to your parents" she stated.

"You didn't-" he began but was cut off.

"I know but I'm sorry you had to endure such pain and loneliness," she sympathized.

"…"

"Besides I never helped much either always rejecting you and focusing on that traitor," she confessed guiltily and shamefully.

"But seeing you is what made my day every day!" At this he gave her his trademark grin and before he could turn away she grabbed both his shoulders,closed her eyes instinctively, pulled him into a soft kiss. At first he went to pull back in astonishment but stopped himself and began kissing back. after a moment she pulled away and watched his reaction. They were both blushing furiously and she saw _that_ look in his eye. The cerulean was now so bright it was an azure the sky could not know.

"Sakura-chan does this mean were gulp goin out?" he asked hoping that the blow he was dreading would never come. He even closed his eyes in preparation but instead felt a pair of soft lips grace his. "I'll take that as a yes." he said before flashing his special grin.

"See you tomorrow at the training grounds around noon Bye!" he called.

"Bye! Naruto-kun" she called. She wondered what he wanted at the training grounds. But nevertheless I scored a guy who got a 100 on my standards lists. She inwardly squealed

With delight.

_**Hey fellow fanfic readers here are some possible pairings vote plz : HinaxKiba TentxNeji HinaxSasu SasuxKarin InoxShika InoxCho InoxSasu A special thanks to dbzgtfan2004 for being the first person to actually review So R&R plz..**_


	3. Chapter 3 Preparation

Chapter 3 Preparation

**Inner Sakura, Kyuubi**

"_thoughts"_

Naruto made his way home quickly after he said his goodbyes to Sakura-chan. He was coming into view of his apartment. "Ahhhh feels good to be home," he said to himself. YAWN . "I guess I should go ahead and take my shower," he said talking to himself yet again. He stepped into his rather small bathroom and reached for the faucet. He grabbed it and

turned the handle. And the water shot out he reached under the sink and into the cabinet to grab a towel. He closed the toilet lid and set the towel on top of that. Then he pulled the curtain back and got in. He let the warm water hit his face and enjoyed the sensation of it trickling down his face. He absentmindedly began to clean himself as his thoughts drifted from his clan to Sakura._ Hmm I wonder if she'll ever be an Uzumaki and then I could have kids and a __**family.**_ _Finally, after all these years of loneliness I could have a family!_ He smiled at this and he suddenly realized he had used all the hot water and was now freezing. "Frick! Cold! Cold!" he complained before pressing the warm towel to his face. He finished drying off and picked up his jumpsuit and his towel. As he switched the bathroom light off he thought once again about Sakura. "I sure hope she will marry me, maybe, one day, if I'm lucky. He threw his jumpsuit and towel into the laundry hamper and walked over to his pantry.

"There!" he said with excitement as he found a ramen-filled Styrofoam cup. Not good! It was his second to last before he ran out. "Mannn now I've got to go get some more tomorrow" he whined. He grabbed a bowl and dumped the dried ramen into it before he added water. He then opened the microwave set it in there and waited an excruciatingly painful three minutes. BEEP. _Yes! It's finally done yes! Yes!_

Within a minute he had practically inhaled the ramen. Yawn . _Guess I should get to bed._ With that he threw the ramen bowl in the wastebasket. He then trudged back to his room and his eyes felt like Bushy Brow's weights as he drifted off to sleep. Suddenly he was in a meadow. _Where is this?_ He looked around and saw it went on for miles.

"Naruto," a voice called out.

"Hunh?" he turned to see his Sakura-chan running in his direction.

"Oi Sakura he said getting ready to embrace her she jumped onto him consequently forcing him to the ground. She smiled at him for a moment before pressing her angelic lips to his .He began to kiss back and then reversed the pin on her. The kiss became passionate both of them giving their love to one-another. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck. Her tongue slid across his bottom lip sending a tingling sensation down his spine. Of course he granted her entry and her tongue began to explore his mouth. His hands began to roam sliding up the back of her blouse. She of course didn't mind. However, Naruto found a stabbing ache on the side of his ribcage

"What'd you do that for Sakura?!" However she didn't answer he looked back into her eyes to see a blank expression on her face. Then he noticed a metallic gleam from behind her. He leaned over to get a better view and saw Itachi holding a kunai dripping with a thick crimson liquid dripping on the tip.

"Noooo! Sakura!" he looked onto her back and saw a deep wound between her shoulder blades. Then Sasuke came running from the other end of the meadow.

"CHIDORI!" Itachi moved however Sasuke's Sharingan followed him and Sasuke moved accordingly. Itachi ducked and then cried "AMERATSU GODESS OF THE SUN!" Sasuke never had a chance to react before he was engulfed by the black flames.

"AAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHH" screamed the raven haired Uchiha. Naruto saw the pile of ashes on ground blow away as Itachi came for him. "Mangekyou Shari-"

"Naaarrrrrruutttooo" Naruto knew that voice was familiar. It was friendly and feminine but… Itachi then became white and so did all the other landscape. Naruto opened his eyes and realized he was in a cold sweat.

"Naruto what is it when I walked in you were screaming my name so I thought you had fallen and hurt yourself or something" she stated worriedly.

"Just a nightmare" he said groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh Breakfast!" he remembered happily.

"Here," she said reaching behind her and grabbing a bowl of ramen and handing it to him and a few napkins with it. She realized that she had never seen it before. It was messy but the bed was a redeeming feature. The comforter had an Uzumaki symbol sewn into it and the sheets were a little brighter color of green. Within a minute the ramen bowl was empty and Naruto was getting a shower. Sakura wandered around his room look at all the items there were strewn about. From shuriken on the floor to training manuals for using the Henge and Bunshin. She heard the water in the shower cut off and decided to get Naruto's things ready as he dried off she took his jumpsuit out of his closet and lay neatly on his bed. She found his shuriken holster and began to put the spare shuriken she found on the floor in it. She tied his kunai holster to the jumpsuit leg. She also grabbed one of his black undershirts and laid it on his bed. She for some reason had not thought of this though she knew he didn't bring clothes into bathroom that's why she laid them out. However she saw him come out of the shower with only a towel on she stared at him. **Damn he's hot!** Came Inner Sakura. She looked him over from the toned muscles on his chest down to the certain "thing" (which was to her disappointment covered). Apparently however Naruto caught on.

"Oi! Sakura-chan" he put on a mischievous grin and flexed his muscles. Her mouth dropped even further. "Oi! Sakura-chan Why do make fun of me and Konohamaru for being perverts if you're one too?" he teased.

"Wha-Oh You don't see me tryin to get in to the men's sauna." She retorted.** But when Naruto's there I might try now hehe** came Inner Sakura's voice yet again.

"So I take it you wanna see me change then…" he surmised

"And if I do?" she replied seductively.

"All right here you go." He then made one of the most painful decisions of his life he mooned her." WHAM he grunted in pain. It was a moment before he could get his breath. "OW

SAKURA-CHAN! THAT'S A CHEAP SHOT!"

"Do you want me to massage the pain out?" she teased. "C'mon you wanted to go to the training grounds right?" she grabbed his hand and pulled him upright. "Change into some clothes."

"Alright," he managed weakly. After he got through changing he walked into the living room where she was waiting.

"NARUTO! You're not wearing the top of the jumpsuit just the undershirt!

"Yeah it's hot outside and since we're going to be training…"

"You know Naruto, this place could use a woman's touch."

"Yeah? So could I" he added playfully.

"Oh really? Maybe sometime I can help you out on that." She added seductively.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe sometime soon, if you're lucky hehe. C'mon let's get going"

Right he said. He opened the door for her and then locked. After she walked out so did he and he shut the door behind him.

_**Hey fellow fanfic readers Man 1308 words in an hour and a half and by my opinion the best chappie so far. Here are some possible pairings VOTE PLZ: HinaxKiba TentxNeji HinaxSasu SasuxKarin InoxShika InoxCho InoxSasu A special thanks to dbzgtfan2004and naruxsaku2819 for being the only people to actually review So R&R plz.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Training Begins!

KibaHina 3

NejjiTEN 3

InoCho1

ShikaTema1

Ino/shika 2

Sasu/karin1

The Training Begins!

Right he said. He opened the door for her and then locked. After she walked out so did he and he shut the door behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

He leaped onto the rooftop then the next; going slowly at first and gradually speeding up. He thought about the instructions and the small box in his shuriken holster. He remembered back to when he was a child pondering why the Yondaime and he looked so much alike. _Now I finally know I suppose._ H e began to slow down as Sakura closed in on him. She was panting and he stopped and gave her a moment to catch her breath. Once her breathing had slowed and was less panicked he motioned for her to speed up and did so himself. _There it is; Team 7 training ground._ He came to a halt on a rather large tree limb.

"So, let's get started," he said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Doing what?" asked Sakura quizzically.

"I need to learn to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu.! I was thinkin' after that, if I have enough chakra left I could teach you the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He said with a trademark grin.

"Oh right thanks!I'm not sure if I can use it a lot though because my chakra reserves are low,"

"First thing I should probably read the directions Yondaime left me," he began searching through the holster, "Ah here it is!" he pulled the note from his pocket. And began reading it._Dear Naruto,The kekkai genkai is a fairly simple one to master. However it requires a large amount of chakra. The first step is to open the small box you should have received. In it is a small kunai with a seal around it. The seal has a tiger sign on it. Throw it at a nearby tree then focus your mind on the seal and focus your chakra in your hands form the seal and you should be there. DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS JUTSU WITH LOW CHAKRA! If you do you could get stuck anywhere and furthermore your body could become detached. Now once you get done with the first step, then draw the letter ,with your blood, of another animal on a seal make that animal's hand seal and try it. The last step allows you to go multiple places without having to remake the seal over and over. Give one to your squad members and your sensei so if need be you can have quick access to them. Use the Jutsu wisely.Your father, Uzumaki, Arashi, Yondaime Hokage_

"Right well here Sakura catch he said as he lightly tossed the special kunai at her she caught it with ease. _Now for the tricky part_. He focused on the kunai and moved the chakra to his hands before yelling "Hiraishin Flying Thunder God Jutsu.!"Sakura immediately felt a wind pass her and Naruto's arm wrapped around her, his hand touching the kunai.

"That went well," she stated simply

"Yeah," he muttered panting furiously.

"What is it Naruto? She asked.

"He was right I felt about one third of my chakra leave me" he managed between breaths. Finally he was starting to breath right again. "Right now for the second step," he reached in the envelope the note came in and withdrew another piece of parchment he bithis thumb and wrote the seal. He took it and handed it to Sakura then walked a few meters back. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" as expected he appeared right behind her again. "That was easy," he stated proudly.

"So that's why you're panting hunh? " she teased.

"You still want to learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu right?"

"Of Course that is if you're not warn out."

"The first step is to make the cross seal" he said reaching out and adjusting her hands. " It's got to be just right otherwise the chakra won't flow right and it won't turn out. Just relax " he said soothingly. **How can I not with your warm breath on my neck?** Questioned Inner Sakura


	5. Chapter 5 The Training Ends!

(A/N) Hey I'm terribly sorry for the cliffhanger that was accidental when I transferred the document something went wrong. However I didn't realize this until just now my original word count for the last chapter was about 2,665 words. However last Chapter was only 662 words. Seeing as I believed it got transferred correctly I deleted it. So it's come back to bite me.

Chapter 5: The Training Ends

"The first step is to make the cross seal" he said reaching out and adjusting her hands. "It's got to be just right otherwise the chakra won't flow right and it won't turn out. Just relax" he said soothingly. **How can I not with your warm breath on my neck?** Questioned Inner Sakura.

"Right now concentrate your chakra at the point where your fingers intersect and then just say it," he directed. Her hands became enshrouded in a light blue chakra as she focused it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she screamed. There was a puff of smoke as she looked next to her in excitement and anticipation. When the smoke cleared a small battered and deformed Sakura slumped by the original. Her sweat dropped and she looked on her cheeks red in embarrassment. "Hehe" was all she could manage.

"You did Ok." He supported.

"Right well…" She repeated the steps and for the second time yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" This time the Shadow Clone looked good except the fact that her feet were on there wrong legs and she had four fingers. With growing frustration she again yelled "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" This time a good clone formed. "YES! Naruto I did it!"

"Great Sakura-chan! You're doing really good. Now then all you need to do is try two," he said.

"How?"

"Same with the Bunshins just visualize it and double your chakra," she did as she was told, but only made one good clone the other was missing his left arm and right leg.

"DAMMIT! This takes too much chakra and I'm almost out!" she complained.

"Hold still," Naruto said moving in front of her and taking her hands into his. The light blue aura came as Sakura felt a strange sensation occurring. She felt suddenly energized and yet a moment ago she had been exhausted. "Try it again," he told her. She focused on both of the Bunshins, visualized them, and doubled the chakra before yelling, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Immediately the two clones formed and to her surprise weren't deformed. "You got it Sakura-chan you've got it!" he exclaimed.

"Here lemme see if I can do three,"

"No wait Sakura-chan you'll use up all of-"

"I'll be fine. Really Naruto."

"Sakura three takes too much chak-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three of her clones appeared. "See Naruto what'd I tell youuuggh-" with that she fainted. She began to fall and her clones popped. It appeared in slow motion to Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Hiraishin no Jutsu!" he appeared behind her to catch her limp body._ "Good thing she still had the seal._ He put his fingers to her wrist checking for a pulse. "There," he muttered finding it. He put his hand over hers. "Sorry Sakura-chan I don't have much to give you…" he muttered as the aura was pumped into her. She stirred but didn't wake. "Crap," He lifted her in his arms bridal style and leaped to the nearest tree branch. He jumped on the side of one tree and darted to the trunk of the next. He continued doing this for several moments until he saw the top of the Hokage tower come into view he ran up the side of the nearest building and jumped to the top floor of the Hokage Tower. He was mentally debating the fact that Tsunade would kill him if she knew he taught the forbidden Jutsu to Sakura. _But if I don't something serious could be wrong with Sakura and it would be my fault. AHA! I just have to tell her we were training and skip the details! Yes! I'll stick with that!_ He slid the window open and hopped in.

"What brat? I'm busy now," she said in an annoyed voice.

"Is she OK?" he asked showing Tsunade Sakura.

"What'd you do to her?" she said in half anger half surprise

"We were just training and she collapsed I thought it was a lack of chakra, but I wanted to be sure it wasn't serious," he said laying Sakura down on a blank spot of the desk.

"So Naruto trying to take care of your girl friend huh?" Tsunade asked slyly before laughing.

"Hey c'mon that's cheap besides what about you and ero-sennin! Ugghh" he grunted from the pain of Tsunade's fist in his stomach.

"Watch your mouth kid you no that old pervert gets on my nerves."

"Or he just get on you," muttered Naruto. Sadly he was heard by Tsunade.

"NARUTO" she yelled in rage.

"Crap" was all he could manage before a dull thud came. "OWWW,"

"Seriously though Naruto you better watch out for my apprentice,"

"Don't worry Baa-chan I always have." He leaned over Tsunade's desk and picked Sakura up. He vaulted easily over the open window and then turned around to say, "Oh and Baa-chan use protection when you're with Jaraiya." After those words he sped away fearing maybe not his life but definitely his health. He saw his apartment and jumped down three stories then across a few buildings before arriving on the veranda he unlocked the door and pulled his shoes off. He set Sakura down and removed her boots from her small feet and threw them by the door. He looked in the cabinet that contained his ramen and it hit him. He only had one bowl. "DAMMIT." He knew Sakura needed her chakra and decided he'd well manage. He then heard a soft voice.

"Naruto? Wait this is your apartment did you use the Hiraishin no Jutsu because we were just at the training ground."

"No you passed out from chakra depletion I was worried at first so by Baa-chan's. She said you would be all right. Hey you want ramen right?"

"Sure Naruto that'll be fine but you didn't tell her about teaching me Kage Bunshin did you?"

"No"

"Good. She'd have me taking care of every patient in there,"

"You could do it though Sakura-chan" said Naruto with a confident smile. She leaned over and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"You're so sweet," she said. He got up and took the ramen out of the microwave and stirred it.

"It'll be done soon you can take a nap till then though." She nodded her head in understanding and stretched out on the futon sofa. Within a minute she was out cold. _She's so beautiful I'm so glad I have her now!_**What makes you think you have her? How are you so sure you're not a replacement for Uchiha? How do you know you're not just there to fill the gap in her heart? I suppose you've forgotten the times she rejected you huh? You really are amazingly stupid.**_ Shut up fox Sakura-chan wouldn't do that!_ **So sure of ourselves now are we?** _She loves me._**Or so you**-BEEP his thoughts were interrupted by the microwave. He opened it and removed the ramen he stirred it one last time and set it down on the coffee table in front of Sakura. He prodded her shoulder gently. "The ramen's done."

"Oh thanks." She said still halfway asleep. She pushed herself up and took the pair of chopsticks from Naruto outstretched hand. She then said, "Itadakimasu" and began to engulf it.

"Mmm werms murs?" she asked.

"What?" she swallowed the noodles and drank some of the tea he'd given her to wash it down.

"Where's yours?"

"I'm out." He said simply.

"No your not," she walked over and looked in a bottom cabinet and pulled out a Styrofoam cup and poured it into a bowl. She placed it in the microwave and set it for three minutes.

I know you wake up late so I went to the store before I came here. I got you some eggs, vegetables, ramen, teriyaki, tea, and some milk.

"But Sakura-chan my ramen cabinet is above that! How was I supposed to know that it was in there? Besides I can't fix eggs and you know I don't like raw vegetables! Here" he picked the frog up and began dumping money into his palm.

"No Naruto-kun I don't need your money I bought them for you and you bought lunch yesterday. And I know how to fix eggs. You don't have to eat your vegetables." She replied.

"Wait you fix eggs for breakfast" he began, "So you'll be staying…" she shook her head yes.

"If you don't mind that is,"

"Of course not!" she laughed at his enthusiasm.

"You know Naruto you're pretty cute when you're energetic. I think I could put that to use…" she said seductively. She leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He kissed back their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to her. She cupped one of her hands around the back of his head and cupped the other on his cheek. Her tongue darted across his bottom lip. He was ecstatic to grant her entrance. Their tongues then began to battle for dominance as their "alone time" progressed his hand snake around her waist and squeezed her firm ass. His tongue finally surrendered and she began to explore his mouth. Her tongue grazed across the roof of his mouth and she felt him shiver with pleasure. She then decided to exploit this and licked the roof of his mouth. His facial expression changed to one of bliss as he let out a groan. She pulled away gasping for air. "C'mon let's go to bed just lemme change into something more comfortable," she said.

"All right I'll have the futon and y-"

"No" she interrupted, "We'll sleep in your bed." She saw a perverted grin spread across his face. "You try anything perverted and I'll kick your ass and let you sleep on the floor," she threatened. His grin curved down into a pout. She began to walk down the hall with him following. She reached in his dresser and got a black undershirt that came down to her thighs. She walked into the bathroom and Naruto lifted up the sheets and slid under them. She returned with the undershirt on. Naruto's jaw dropped. He looked over her enchanting body from her delicate feet, her firm ass, her round breast, her beautiful facial features, and finally her shoulder length, cherry blossom hair.

"What're you staring at Naruto" she teased as her lips curled into a playful grin.

"You! Y-you're b-beautiful," he finished. He held the sheets up for her she slipped in and kissed him on the cheek. She rested her cheek against his muscular buff chest and his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him. He looked up through the curtains at the full moon shining brightly through the night. He looked down at his precious Sakura-chan and was at ease.

(A/N): Thanks goes out to the 8 out of 1547(#that read it) that reviewed. Constructive criticism is appreciated but don't just tell me you hated my story tell me why you didn't like it. Oh and if I made any grammar errors please tell me now plz _**Read & Review until I have 15 reviews ( 6 more) I'm not updating I need to know how it's going. It only takes 30 seconds to a minute. Just tell me what you think of it or its flaws.**_


	6. Chapter 6 A New Mission?

"What're you staring at Naruto" she teased as her lips curled into a playful grin.

"You! Y-you're b-beautiful," he finished. He held the sheets up for her she slipped in and kissed him on the cheek. She rested her cheek against his muscular buff chest and his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him. He looked up through the curtains at the full moon shining brightly through the night. He looked down at his precious Sakura-chan and was at ease.

Chapter 6 A New Mission?

Sakura's eyes flickered open as the first rays of sunlight came through the window. "Naruto-kun" she breathed groggily before remembering the events that transpired the night before(I'm not talking about anything perverted just what I told you about in the last chapter). She smiled to herself and looked down admiringly at her Naruto. He was breathing peacefully as she felt his toned chest rise and fall. She moved off of him slowly; careful not to wake him. She sat up and gently lifted his head. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before laying his head on her lap. She ran her fingers gently through his hair and remembered times with him.

**FLASHBACK**

She was pinned against a tree by a sand claw and barely conscious. She heard Naruto's voice say. "Because I'll do anything to protect my Sakura-chan!" he summoned the giant frog Gama Bunta. She remembered thinking of how powerful he was before finally becoming unconscious.

**OTHER FLASHBACK**

"Naruto please bring him back I'll never ask anything of you again!"

"It's the promise of a lifetime Sakura-chan!" She was sadly satisfied by this. Even though she knew his heart was breaking in two she wanted Sasuke-kun back.

**END FLASHBACK**

He began to stir soon until realizing he was in her lap. At which point he fell comfortably back into it. He looked straight up into her emerald orbs with a warm expression on his face and smiled an innocent smile.

"You're so cute when you do that" she said pinching one of his cheeks.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Stop!" he protested.

"Hehe I see now why Tsunade-shishou teases you!" he let out a great yawn before getting up and staggering across the room. He walked into the shower. Sakura opened his closet and g ot the orange and black jumpsuit out. She saw in the corner of a closet a small picture of her not even facing the camera. It was three years back and had a good amount of dust on it. She heard the water stop and walked into the kitchen. She reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a few of the eggs she put them in a pan and set it on the stove. She cracked the eggs on the side of the pan and let them fall into it. She then began to cook them(_I'm not going into the details alright? This is a fan fic not a cook book_) She finished them and set the on the counter. She grabbed some clean dishes from a cabinet and put the scrambled eggs into them. Naruto walked into the kitchen and hugged Sakura from behind. She loved the feeling of him holding her gently so she began to relax.

"Hey what happened to the ramen?" he asked dumbly.

"It's right here in the cabinet." She answered with a slight irritation in her voice.

"You're not fixing it though!" he said with a look of utter horror upon his face.

"No I'm not! I'm fixing eggs! If you have ramen 24/7 you will die of a heart attack! Don't you know it's got about 1110 grams of salt in it? That's forty six percent of it! It's so unhealthy!" she lectured.

"…" _Haha I never thought Sakura-chan would be fussing over me like this. Doesn't feel to bad, to be honest._

"Here you go. Eat up!"

"Itadakimasu." He said with an expressionless voice. He lifted his chopsticks and picked out a small bite; the smallest one he could find. He put the tiny piece in his mouth and made an unreadable facial. "It's not… all that bad," he said before eating it faster. Not as fast as he would ramen of course but still she knew he liked it.

"See, Naruto, you have to try new things." She said wisely.

"…" he set the bowl down in the sink and came back for hers. He then returned and sat next to her. "Thanks" he said giving her one of his fox-like grins. Her hand reached up and cupped around the back of his head. Her angelic lips crashed into his. His arms wrapped around her waist as he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He laid down on top of her and began kissing her fiercely. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth as his hands began to roam. _Hehe first base_ thought Naruto. His hands moved half-way up her sides before stopping Sakura opened her eyes and saw where he was looking she kissed him again and arched her back for permission. He looked at her in almost shock before his hands rose and gently began to message her nice round breast. He knew they weren't huge like Tsunade's but these were just big enough to fit in one of his hands. _We got a runner on second!_ He thought excitedly. She smiled a warm smile at him before remembering.

"Damn! C'mon Naruto I forgot Tsunade wanted to see us at 8 o'clock sharp. We've got fifteen minutes to be there. C'mon before she kills us." Sakura said hurriedly dashing to the bathroom. Naruto sat on the couch waiting for her. She ran out of the bathroom with her gear on and slipped on her boots. Naruto walked over and sat down slowly putting his shoes on. When he had finished the last one Sakura grabbed his collar and yanked up on it. Naruto jerked up attempting to keep his airway intact. "NARUTO! C'mon! You're just like Shikamaru!" at this he sped his pace up a bit. The tower finally came into view as Naruto and Sakura leaped up. Naruto quickly put a dog seal on the building before Henging it so it would fit in. They both vaulted through the open window and saw, much to their surprise, an uninjured Jaraiya.

"Hey shut the window Naruto this is classified but we thought you should know" Tsunade spoke with a serious voice.

"Right" he did as he was told and twisted around to face her.

"We have reason to believe that Orochimaru is dead,"

"Yes I knew Sasuke would kill that snake!" said an overjoyed Naruto. Sakura just smiled politely.

"Soon we will go after him however we need to find Itachi before that happens. Sasuke will surely go there. That's why I'm sending Jaraiya to get information on his whereabouts. Until then however I found Team 7 a mission. You will go to the Earth and Kohnoha borders. There you will…"

(A/N): Sorry if it's short but I need some more reviews. I have the next chapter planned but if no one's going to read it I might as well save it for another fic. Thanks goes out to the 10 out of 2281 hits(#that read it) that reviewed. And a special thanks to full-metal-sousuke for reviewing 2 chapters YAY! Constructive criticism is appreciated but don't just tell me you hated my story tell me why you didn't like it. Oh and if I made any grammar errors please tell me now plz _**Read & Review until I have 15 reviews ( 4 more) I'm not updating I need to know how it's going. It only takes 30 seconds to a minute. Just tell me what you think of it or its flaws Give suggestions whatever. I even enabled anonymous reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Journey

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I appreciate it. On with the story.

http://www. Chapter 7 The Journey

"Soon we will go after him however we need to find Itachi before that happens. Sasuke will surely go there. That's why I'm sending Jaraiya to get information on his whereabouts. Until then however I found Team 7 a mission. You will go to the Earth and Konoha borders. There you will…"

"Kill a rogue group. The leader of them is Akane and the group's co-leader is believed to be Bekkou. You are to assassinate Akane first then move to Bekkou. This group has been massacring the people of a small village near Lake Nako. They have also kidnapped a villager who is believed to be an ex-prisoner of Iwagakure (Earth village). She however escaped so you are to return him or her, whichever it may be. Another thing Iwa and Konoha don't have extremely reliable relations so don't go too far into enemy territory. As you know Lake Nako is partly ours partly theirs. The village is on their end and the hideout for the bandits is two kilometers north-west of the village thereby making it closer to the center of Iwa. The first Iwa nin you see give the prisoner to them and tell them to give the prisoner to the Tschusikage. (think I spelled that right) Whatever you do, DO NOT go into the shinobi village or you'll be surrounded by enemy nins and they could kill you. You have an hour to assemble your gear meet at the gates in one hour. Understood Kakashi?"

"Yo." Came his voice from the window.

"I ASKED IF YOU UNDERSTOOD!"

"Hai," Team 7 said in unison. Sakura and Naruto walked onto the roof and headed for his house.

"So…" Naruto began attempting to strike up a conversation.

**Back in the Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama about Naruto…" he began.

"What about him?"

"His name Uzumaki it's the same as Arashi-sensei's"

"Yes I realize that so on this mission he is to be called Gekkou Hayate. They won't remember Hayate because they weren't allowed at the Chunin exams when Hayate was murdered."

"True alright that was all." Kakashi removed the Icha Icha Tactics that Naruto had given him. He was now half-way through the book. The only reason he hadn't finished it was because at the hospital they wouldn't let shinobi reach in there shuriken pouch therefore they kept it downstairs in an old closet. Plus he couldn't read it if he was on a mission after Akatsuki. He just needed a tent and some rations if he were going for only 2 or 3 days. He poofed home and began. He had a feeling Naruto would forget his food so he packed a few extra meals. He found his tent rolled up neatly and strapped to his backpack. He grabbed Naruto's graduation present which he hand wrapped himself and put it in his bag. He packed the two most recent books of Icha Icha Tactics and two bottles of water. _I can just refill at the lake when I run out and two liters of water a day should be good. Well I guess since I still have 30 minutes left I'll read Icha Icha at the gate._ He walked slowly to the wall which separated Konoha from the outside and propped up against it.

**Back to Naruto and Sakura**

They leaped from the window back to Naruto's place. He went directly to his bedroom and then looked under his bed and found the tent that was strapped to his backpack. Sakura meanwhile was getting the ramen and two liter bottles ready. Naruto walked into the room with his backpack in his hand and grabbed eight bowls of ramen four balanced on each hand then got four more. He put these in his bag and put a rain coat in it. He grabbed eight more bowls of ramen so if Sakura wanted any she could have some. Then he grabbed two bottles of water and set in it. He packed his extra kunai and shuriken holsters should something happen to the others. He also put a pot in it to heat his ramen up_. Just one more thing the clothes_ he thought as he shoved them in.

"Alright Naruto-kun let's go to my house."

"Sakura-chan how about I just meet up with you?" he asked his face falling a little.

"Why? Oh Naruto my parents are on a mission. Nothing to worry about really. Dattebayo!" she said stealing his line.

"Yeah but what if they got home early? You haven't been there in a day."

"Naruto look! I'm telling you they're out on a mission. If they weren't they'd have been lookin' all over for me. Okay? C'mon we'll only be at my house for about ten minutes. Then we'll meet up with Kakashi-sensei and head out. Please?" she begged as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine." He replied giving up against her stubbornness.

"Thanks." She said hugging him quickly. She ran down the street, Naruto at her heels. She took a left and headed towards her house she put the key in the door assuming it was locked and walked in. Naruto followed behind her and shut the door as he took his shoes

off. She reached in her closet and grabbed her tent strapped to her backpack. She walked into the kitchen with it. She set it down on the table and began packing her water bottles her fruit, a pot to boil water and cook with, her raincoat, her spare kunai and shuriken holsters, and a change of clothes; all of the necessities. Meanwhile, Naruto was looking around her house admiring its beauty and elegance. He wandered in from the door step and to his right was the kitchen he saw looking over the bar. To his left was a living room that was maybe eight feet high, some deep blue comfortable looking cloth armchairs, a lush green loveseat, and a mahogany coffee table in the middle. He noticed the small fan twirling slowly over the room. He then took note of the wall that had a giant Haruno clan symbol on it. Inside of the circle it had the promotion paper of her, her mother, and her father. Each paper had a picture of the owner in the top right hand corner. He looked at her mom' s paper first he noticed she did look attractive_ When she isn't glaring daggers at me_ he reminded himself of the time she told him to never be in their house or on their property again. He remembered even how Sakura, who hated him then, was even embarrassed by their behavior. He 'recalled that he had bought her a flower for her birthday, a daffodil, and knocked on the door. Her mother had answered and he'd asked for Sakura. She yelled for him to go away he looked at her with a smile thinking she misunderstood._ No, you see I just wanted to give her this fl-" "I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" she had yelled in his face. "Could you please just give her th-" _the flower had been snatched up and the door shut in his face. The next day he had asked Sakura had she gotten the gift and she nodded yes._ "But Mom was mad at me for some reason so she handed me the flower and told me not to talk to you. Sorry she was so mean but thanks for the fl- Hey Sasuke-kun"_ and with that the memory ended. He looked directly ahead of him at a short hall with stairs at the end. _Wonder if it's this cool upstairs? I guess I'll find out. No wait would that be rude? Well I have to use the bathroom anyway so…_ He walked forward and saw a door to the left._ Yes, finally, a bathroom._ He walked in and took a leak. (A/N: Sorry ladies I'm no describing that) When he was finished he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. As he looked in the mirror he noticed even it had a frame that was engrave on the top, right, bottom, and left sign with the Haruno clan insignia. _My god even the mirror's fancier than anything in my friggin' house. Crap man Sakura's rich and I'm… not _he finished lamely. He proceeded to walk upstairs quietly as if Sakura would get mad if she knew. The steps ended on the new floor where the hallway was painted a light-beige. Directly to his left was a mahogany door and then down the hall was an identical door. He sat there for a minute trying to decide which one was his favorite kunoichi's. Finally he picked the one in front of him he walked in to see a rose color on the walls and a tan bedspread with sakura (cherry) blossoms on it. He saw on the bedside table a picture of Team 7 and in the corner a kimono saying tokon (fighting spirit). "Naruto-kun where did you go?"

"I'm right here just takin' a look at your mansion" he said still looking around.

"Mansion? Ha! You mean my family's house this by far isn't a mansion." She replied modestly, "Anyway, I'm ready when you are."

"We've still got twenty minutes."

"Mmm," she mumbled. She walked over to the loveseat he was on and dropped her gear. She kneeled down and was facing him. She cupped her right hand under his chin and turned his head so he was facing her. She then leaned into a passionate kiss and cupped her other hand behind his head and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Coming" she said loudly.

The only thin Naruto could think at this point was "Oh shit!"

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered hurriedly, "Go upstairs and in my room. Open the window and when you hear the door shut jump out and meet Kakashi I'll be right there okay?" He nodded his head and was halfway up the stairs when she started to the door. She unlocked the door and there stood her mother and father.

"Why did you lock the door?" her mother asked with a look of annoyance

"Old habits die hard." She replied simply.

"If you say so."

"Hey Mom I have to go we're going on my first B-Ranked mission. I'm so excited!" she said.

"Alright. When will you be back?"

"Four days. See you then!" Sakura said grabbing her gear and walking out the door. When she got to the gates Naruto and Kakashi were already waiting.

"Right now that everyone's here," Kakashi began lazily, "I'll go ahead and give Naruto his graduation present." Kakashi pulled out a small wrapped package. "Here you go," he said in a joyous tone (at least by Kakashi's standards)

"Ooh! Oooh! I wonder what it is!" Naruto exclaimed shredding the wrapping paper. "A box?" he said.

"Naruto! You baka1!" Sakura managed between laughs. She snatched the box and opened it. She handed it back to him.

"A katana2 manual?" he asked curiously grabbing it and dropping the box. "But Sensei you need a kata- Ohhh." He finished with realization. "So you've still got the katana right?"

"No. I don't."

"SENSEI!

"Kai" said Sakura calmly. She picked the "box" (now a katana because it had been henged4) up and looked over it. It had the Uzumaki symbol on the blade of it. It was light weight and apparently very strong.

"You remember Asuma's blades right Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah they could channel chakra or something like that."

"It's the same here."

"Cool! I'll test it out on these bandits I guess" he replied happily. "Thanks Sensei!"

"Your welcome. Right let's go!" said Kakashi in a flat tone. They all shot forward quickly leaping into the trees. They continued jumping and running for several hours Kakashi in front and Naruto and Sakura bring up the rear. Naruto eventually saw a clearing come into view The clearing was probably five yards long and seven wide.

"Here," said Kakashi indicating the spot, "We'll sleep here tonight. Setup camp." With that they began putting their tents up and arranging them in a circle. They finally finished about thirty minutes later. "Sakura get firewood and Naruto get six fish from a brook," he paused focusing the chakra in his ears, "Over there." he said indicating the direction. Naruto got up and walked off in the direction with Sakura following close behind him.

"Hey Naruto wait up," she said.

"Hn?" he asked wondering what she could want.

"Here can you get your clones to grab some of this?" she asked.

"Oh sure." he said. He saw her hand glow a light blue and wisely backed up. She ran halfway up the tree and stopped. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! A once towering tree was now divided into Naruto's sweat dropped. **Ha! You better not cheat on your mate Kit. You'll end up like that tree. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" It took four of his clones to pick the top of his tree up.

"Thanks Naruto" she said. She followed behind him until they reached the brook.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" his five clones jumped in the water as he prepared a handful of shuriken. Four fish leaped up and were instantly nailed to a tree. "I'll hurry and get this done." A large glowing ball began to form in his hand.

"BAKA!" she punched him in the stomach.

"Oomph. What was that for? You didn't have to hit me with that mon-" he began.

"NARUTO! You better not say it! And to answer your question if you use all that chakra enemy ninja are going to detect it!" He got up on his hands and knees and she offered her hand. He took it and stood up and walked on the water. His arm plunged into the water and he brought up a trout and tossed it lightly at her. She caught it and he threw another at her. She caught it with ease and walked over to the other and got them in her hands. "So Naruto when did you learn to walk on water?" she asked starting back to the camp.

"Before the Chunin Exam Finals when I trained with ero sennin3."

"Oh do you think you could show me sometime?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure" he said, "But it'll cost you."

"Cost me what"

"You'll see" he said placing his arm on her shoulder.

"I don't get a discount?" she asked a pout forming on her lips.

"No you're just so beautiful it cost extra," he said pulling her closer to him. She leaned towards him and kissed lightly on the lips. "That was pretty good payment right there." He said grinning.

"Baka," she said laughing, "but you're my baka." She said giving him a smile. By that time they were at the camp site and Kakashi had broken a few limbs into smaller pieces and was lighting them with a small Katon (Fire style) Jutsu. Naruto ran inside his tent grabbed some of his water and poured it into the pot. He then walked outside and took three of the fish from Sakura and dropped them in. He then held the pot over the fire as the fish began to cook. Sakura walked over and sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself taking in the moment. He looked over at Kakashi who was staring into space with a somber look in his coal eye. When the trout finished he took them out of the pot and threw one at Kakashi who caught it without looking up from his book. Naruto tossed him a pair of chopsticks and then handed a pair to Sakura. He gave her a fish and began to eat his. He finished his before anyone else (its Naruto folks).

"So Sensei what'd we get the other three for?" he asked.

"For the animals."

"For the animals? Why'd we need to do that?"

"Because if the enemy sees that there are no animals they will know that we spooked them so they left. Whereas if we feed them and since our tents are accurately camouflaged they won't notice us. Now hurry up we need to go to bed because we're waking up at five o'clock." He said briskly throwing the fish's remains into the woods before going into his tent and zipping it shut.

"Is it just me or is something wrong with Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked to where only Sakura could hear him.

"I think I know. One time Tsunade-Shishou was drunk (go figure) and our team had just gotten back from a mission. She was passed out on her desk. She had left the report Kakashi gave her on her desk with his file and I looked over it because I realized we don't know hardly anything about him. It said in the file that his Team had been Team 5. So I just wanted o see who was on his team and I looked in one of Shishou's drawer's in her desk. One of the tab dividers had Teams on it and I found team 5. The Jounin leader was the Yondaime Hokage and his teammates were Rin and Obito Uchiha. One of the mission highlights on the paper was one in Iwagakure. The report said that a rock nin was going to kill Obito and Kakashi jumped in his way. It said that left a scar on Kakashi's left eye. Then they tried to rescue Rin and a rock had fallen on Obito and hei had given Kakashi one of his Sharingan eyes. Then apparently a nin had kidnapped Rin. Then they said the Yondaime had died sealing the Kyuubi…" she noticed Naruto frowned and turned his head. "But I think Kakashi-Sensei being here brings back sad memories. I'm tired. Let's go to bed." She walked in to her tent leaving her shoes by the entrance. "Hey Naruto do you wanna sleep in here?" she asked a sympathetic look on her face.

"Thanks Sakura-chan but I'm fine." he said walking into his tent. They both zipped their tents shut and began to drift off.

Sakura found herself running through a forest after Naruto. She felt relaxed and was laughing. Then she felt a chill go down her spine. _Wonder why its so cold it's like I ran into a deep freeze._ She kept running but soon lost sight of him. Then she saw him on his stomach face down. "Naruto you baka you must have tripped." She turned him over and a look of pure horror was on his face. She ran her hand across his chest and felt something warm and wet. She looked down and saw a deep wound over his right lung. She then heard a flock of birds. She looked up and saw Sasuke in a curse mark two form with a grey Chidori in his hand. She woke up in a cold sweat. She rubbed her eyelids and quietly unzipped her tent. She zipped it back and walked over to Naruto's tent. She quietly unzipped it and lied down next to him. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. When she awoke she found the zipper unzipped and Naruto eating ramen.

"Alright get your gear together I'm leaving whether your ready or not in thirty minutes." Her sensei barked.

"Hai," she said weakly getting up.

"'Mornin" said Naruto.

"'Mornin" she said. They then took down their tents and repacked their bags.

"Lets go we've got 2 hours until we reach the village turn your frequencies to 101."They traveled silently for the next to hours in fear of irking Kakashi. When they got to the village they walked to a small inn and paid for two rooms. They went to a small sushi bar and headed toward the bandit camp.

_AN Man 4 hours straight and thanks for the reviews. I left something below for anyone who's new to Naruto hope you enjoyed I might have a chapter out tomorrow but if not I will by Monday afternoon see you And plz R&R._

This is for Naruto n00bs

Gekkou Hayate was a Chunin Exam proctor who watched over the prelims he was killed by baki(gaara's sensei) after discovering sand and sound's alliance

Chunin is the rank above genin

1 baka is Japanese for idiot

2 a katana is a Japanese sword the lady on the cover of kill bill volume 1 has a katana

3 ero sennin translates to pervy sage and Naruto is referring to Jaraiya

4 Henge No Jutsu is a genjutsu that transforms one thing to look like another


	8. Chapter 8 Change in Plans

A/N Hey I didn't really describe the katana good sorry about that I was rereading my work and noticed that. It's about 3-4 feet about the size of the Kusanagi (Sasuke's sword) its hilt is black save for the strip of gold crossing it horizontally. It has the Uzumaki swirl engraved on both side of the blade. Sorry for the inconvenience

"Let's go we've got 2 hours until we reach the village turn your frequencies to 101."They traveled silently for the next to hours in fear of irking Kakashi. When they got to the village they walked to a small inn and paid for two rooms. They went to a small sushi bar and headed toward the bandit camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Change in Plans

"Now when we get within 30 yards; stop. No one is to break from the formation unless I grant permission. We are approaching from the South East side. However I want Naruto to go East and for you, Sakura, to go North. Then I will cause a distraction and you Naruto will cause another to lure them and Sakura you help him. The prisoner is the main priority Sakura it's your job to get him or her to safety. Then restrain her; me and Naruto will take care of the bandits. Naruto you will use the Shadow clones to lure the enemies into a trap. Use the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and then Naruto Nisen Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto barrage 2000 blows). When you finish them kill the co leader. We believe him to be a ninjutsu specialist so be ready to use Rasengan. Now Sakura do you know any B-ranked Genjutsu?"

"Hai sensei Nehan Shouja no Jutsu but it's A-Ranked."

"That will do. Use it on the prisoner and then come back to help me or Naruto." He ordered.

"Hai Sensei!"

"Now set your frequencies on the ear piece and disperse!" he barked.

"Hey Sakura-chan if you use your mon- umm fist earthquake thing and Sensei if you use your Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu to wipe them out. Then I'll kill the others in the trap but Sakura-chan I need you to move around behind the ones I'm going to lure. Then kill them with your monstr- umm earthquake punch thing" he said attempting to cover his mistake.

"I HEARD THAT NARUTO!" screamed her voice through the earpiece.

"Shut up you two this is a mission!" said an enraged Kakashi. "Take your positions. The camp is approximatly50 yards wide so now STRIKE!" at once Naruto sprinted into the middle of the village.

"Hey you teme look at this he said pulling the back of his boxers down and bending over.

"HEY! Did you just moon me? You little brat get over here!" several of them ran at Naruto. He removed his katana from its sheath and grasped the padded hilt tighter. He moved in one swift motion and decapitated four of them. Another ran up behind him his tanto dagger cocked back and ready to strike. SHLUK! The grasp on the dagger loosened as the katana pierced through his middle. Naruto jerked the katana out of him frowning inwardly at the blood tainting his beautiful katana. Naruto then did a back handspring to avoid a kunai his way. He began to run slowly enough so the bandits could follow but fast enough they couldn't catch him.

"NOW" he yelled. Immediately the earth near him crumbled as twenty or thirty of the bandits fell in. "Nice Sakura-chan!" he called obviously impressed at the twenty foot depth and area of it. He tossed a kunai with a seal tied to it at a group of enemies. Being the non shinobi bandits they were they merely ducked before the sounds of stabbing and screams filled the air. One attempted to charge Naruto and try to tackle him. Naruto dropped to his back and gathered chakra in his feet. He couldn't stop quick enough and Naruto's now adhesive foot caught his stomach. Naruto did a backwards somersault and slammed the man's head into the ground; emitting a sickening snap as his spinal cord severed. Naruto looked up seeing only two people looking at Kakashi. "Sakura-chan it's all clear!" he cried dashing at the opponents.

"Karyuu Endan" came a sinister voice as Naruto saw the man turning around.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried avoiding the flaming projectiles. His shadow clones began throwing numerous kunai at the man. He deflected a few of them before diving to the side. Naruto rushed at him, leaped, drew his katana back and swung. To his surprise the opponent had used Kawarimi no Jutsu. He didn't want to use this jutsu in particular but he knew he needed to hurry.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Rasengan!" the four clones had a large tornado swirling above them. The real Naruto backed away. He saw the enemy hit one of the Narutos. "Now!" he threw a kunai into the air. The opponent saw it and knew it would injure him badly if it were thrown into the middle of the tornado and spun around him at high speeds. "Hahaha" the opponent laughed "Did you think this would reaally cut me?" Naruto at this point was laughing too.

"Of course not." He exclaimed happily. "It will just burn you haha!" The opponent looked down at a very short piece of paper tied to the kunai growing smaller and smaller. "Oh sh-" BLOOM! Naruto smirked as he heard Bekkou's screams pierce the air. The fire from the explosion was being twirled in the deadly wind burning the small remains of Bekkou which were disintegrating into ashes. Naruto canceled the Jutsus and saw a circle of black where the mighty tornado once stood.

"Naruto! That was amazing! This is Rin I recognize her from Team 5. I'm sure of it. There's no way we can take her back to the Iwa shinobi village" he heard Sakura say from behind. He turned to see a woman about thirty who had three band-aids on her two cheeks and chin. She had brown hair that brushed the tops of her shoulder blades. She was kind of attractive but of course would never admit in front of Sakura in fear of his health and/or life.

"How are you so sure she didn't Henge? Besides if she'd been kidnapped wouldn't they have killed her if they no longer needed her? Whatever I guess we've had a change in plans then eh?"

"Naruto you… look just like him," she said quietly thinking about the Yondaime. "Here" she walked up to Naruto and her hands glowed green and she put them on Naruto's burnt left arm. He felt a familiar cool, tingling travel up his arms. "There. Your leaf nin right? Who is your team leader?"

"Oh here c'mon" said Naruto. All three quickly ran to a large clearing. "SENSEI!" he saw a body with a green vest on it. The owners head was blocked from view by a large shinobi. The man was probably the leader if he had beaten Kakashi. Akane began forming hand seals and laughing wickedly. Naruto's red chakra began manifesting itself and taking over his body. His whisker marks grew larger as his teeth and nails grew longer and sharper. After only a few seconds the red chakra had covered him. One tail began to shape as Sakura ran toward him. The second tail formed.

"Naruto! Please don't go any farther, please, remember what happened last time!" after her pleading he glanced at her. He merely acknowledged her request with a grunt. He removed his katana from the sheath as the red chakra moved over it, engulfing it.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**" he appeared in front of Kakashi. The man made a final hand seal and yelled "Iwa Yado Kuzushi" the stone with Kakashi began to rise higher and higher. Naruto's katana pierced stomach. "Hehe. It's too late now kid". He said flipping his hand over. Naruto's katana severed his legs from his body. Naruto began gathering chakra in his hand and soon it was a visible ball of chakra. Kakashi's falling body came into view Naruto held out his free arm to help break Kakashi's fall and caught him. **"Odama Rasengan!" **Naruto looked at Kakashi as the red chakra was now evaporating. "Hehe. Sakura-chan I need your help." She was now running at him; sprinting as fast as she could manage. She skidded to a halt before bending over him and assessing the damage. She saw small scratches where the chakra had cut him however it wasn't near as bad as when he was four tail. She began healing his arms and shins. When she finished that she began to hold his face looking for anything in need of medical treatment. She saw a rip in the back of his jumpsuit and unzipped and began healing a kunai wound. "Looks like he already pulled it out." She muttered. "Rin! Where'd you go? I need your help if we're going to heal Kakashi quickly and get out of here before the Rock nin show up." She said to the kunoichi who was now bent over Kakashi.

"Right here we need to heal his chest arms and face then flip him over and we'll exam his neck and spinal cord. Mystical Palm Jutsu," she muttered. She then pressed her glowing palm to him and watched the injuries begin to fade. Rin then reached over his face and brought the hi-ate down over his left eye. She sighed deeply remembering her affections for him as a kid he was always the silent type though. A small smile crossed her face remembering Obito's antics. "Alright Sakura we need to get Kakashi and Naruto back to safety before any Rock nin see us. Where were you staying before you came here?"

"The inn back at the village near Lake Nako."

"We'll rest there then and discuss any plans further when these two wake up." She moved some chakra into her arms and lifted Kakashi over her shoulder. She then started into a quick pace. Sakura followed suit. _Just hang on Naruto. We'll be there soon._ Within twenty minutes Sakura and Rin were at the doorstep of Kakashi's room. Hastily unlocking the door the two laid they're injured teammates on the two beds. Sakura sat on the bed Naruto was in and Rin on Kakashi's

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Obito? On the report it only said that he had been injured severely in combat."

"Yes he was and as a result he died. We had been fighting a Rock nin because we were in a war then with Iwa and the Rock nin's name was Kakkou. Kakkou had used the Iwa Yada Kuzushi to manipulate the rock and make them collapse. Obito asked me to do an eye transplant for Kakashi's promotion gift. I did and Sensei or I guess now Yondaime Hokage had been working with Kakashi in the elemental training. Kakashi couldn't master it which was very odd for Kakashi that he didn't immediately learn the Jutsu or master the exercise. But when he saw Obito die and Kakkou ran for an escape Kakashi used his Raikiri for the first time and it immediately killed Kakkou on contact."

"Mm what happened I had killed Akane…?" Sakura looked down at a groggy Naruto. "Then I…"

"We're at the inn. Baka. " she said stretching out next to him." You want some ramen?"

"Sure but it has to be miso pork flavored."

"Then I guess tonight I'll have new teriyaki flavor tomorrow!" he said excitedly.

"Naruto it's only ramen."

"ONLY RAMEN??!! What's that supposed to mean?" he said with a look of horror on his face.

"Baka it's only one food you've got fruit, vegetables, sweets, meat, and bread!"

"Well ramen has vegetables, meat, and the ramen itself is pasta so…" Sakura let out a deep sigh. "You probably love ramen more than me!" she accused.

"…" at this her sweat dropped.

"NARUTO" she pulled back her fist for the punch.

"C'mon Sakura-chan I was just kidding besides we can't afford to build a new inn." He said._ Well at least I can't._ He looked at the bronze clock on the wall. "Oh, it's ten o'clock Sakura we better get back to our own room." He said before walking off. Sakura sighed and followed suit turning around.

"G'night Rin-Hime." She yawned.

"G'night Sakura. Don't get to carried away in there with Naruto." She said winking Sakura blushed furiously "What's that supposed to mean?!" she shut the door behind her. And walked into Naruto and her room. She laid down on the bed and pressed her back onto Naruto. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her silk hair. Within a minute she knew he was asleep she turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. She too began to drift off.

_(A/N) Man only three hours this time. YAY. Thanks for all of your reviews really appreciate it. I'll probably have chapter 9 out by Monday._


	9. Chapter 9 The New Teams!

"_G'night Sakura. Don't get to carried away in there with Naruto." She said winking Sakura blushed furiously "What's that supposed to mean?!" she shut the door behind her. And walked into Naruto and her room. She laid down on the bed and pressed her back onto Naruto. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her silk hair. Within a minute she knew he was asleep she turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. She too began to drift off._

Chapter 9: New Teams!

Sakura began to stir when the sunlight pierced her eyelids. She let out a yawn. She pulled the sheets over her head trying fruitlessly to go back to sleep.

"Sakura-chan? What're you looking at?" asked a confused voice.

"YOU PERVERT! I was trying to go back to sleep!" she yelled.

"Oh sorry." He said his hand reaching over to her face. He turned her face towards his and gave her a peck on the lips. "C'mon we need to get moving" he said pulling his pants on.

"Fine" she slipped on her skirt and her blouse and tossed him his shirt. He put on his undershirt and walked towards the door. He turned the knob and walked over to Kakashi and Rin's room. He placed his ear on the door and waited. He heard Rin telling Kakashi breakfast was ready. He then knocked and turned the knob. Sakura followed behind him and shut the door.

"So when are we going back to Konoha? Today, tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"In a minute, after I get my gear together and eat." Said Kakashi yawning. Naruto grabbed Sakura's and Rin's arm and led them to the door. "He's gonna take his mask off!" Naruto whispered excitedly. "Now all we have to do is-"

"That was good thanks Rin." said Kakashi, leaving the plate for room service. Naruto's, Sakura's, and Rin's sweat dropped. Kakashi grabbed his gear and grabbed the key. "Let's get goin'." Rin followed behind him as did Naruto and Sakura. They returned to their room and grabbed their bags and caught up with Rin and Kakashi. They all walked down the hall and down the stairs. Naruto and Kakashi each handed in their keys to the clerk. Kakashi and the group began walking to the exit and walked past the gate. Kakashi leaped onto the first tree followed by Naruto, and behind him were Rin and Sakura going at the same pace.

"Rin-hime?"

"Yeah Sakura-kun?" (kun can be for someone younger than yourself not necessarily a boy)

"Did you ever have a crush on Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, I was always trying to win his affections constantly. Obito , the other boy on our team, was trying to win mine though. I feel really bad now because he died before I realized what I had done and how cruel I had been to him. He was constantly trying to ask me on dates but I wouldn't listen and rejected him." Her look was now a somber one.

"I know how you feel to a degree," offered Sakura.

"Did you're your other teammate die or…?" Rin inquired.

"No he ran away to seek revenge. He was one of the two surviving Uchihas. His name was Sasuke and he ran to Orochimaru to seek power so he could kill Itachi."

"What!? The Uchiha Clan only has two people how? They were the biggest clan and furthermore were the most powerful! They were some of the founders of Konoha!"

"Itachi Uchiha killed them about ten years ago, leaving only Sasuke. Sasuke was always the strongest and the most handsome in our year. All the girls were dieing for a chance to be with him and he was put on our team. I adored him and even after I told him I loved him he ran away and so I really just can't love him. But Naruto gets on my frikin' nerves sometimes!" Sakura said a vein on her forehead growing large. "Anyway Naruto is cute but he loves me and cares about me. He was always there for me when I needed it especially after Sasuke left. No matter how much I hit him and rejected him he was always there and smiling."

"Just like Obito," Rin said reminiscing with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto.

"What couldn't I just use the Hiraishin no Jutsu to get us there?" Naruto asked.

"You know the Hiraishin no Jutsu?" Kakashi asked his sweat dropping.

"Forgot to mention it?" Naruto suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine do you know how to transport multiple people?"

"No"

"Good thing Yondaime was my sensei. Look just let the other two catch up and then grab their hands. Then just put as much chakra into your hands as you can and release it. But you may have to use the Kyuubi's chakra for this. What level is your chakra control?"

"I can walk on water so…" Naruto said as Rin and Sakura arrived .

"Level two?" Kakashi asked as everyone's sweat now dropped. "Thank Kami Sakura's here. Now think of the Hokage Tower. Right everyone focus seventy-five percent of the Chakra to your hands. 3…2…1…NOW!" They came to a halt in Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"NARUTO! THE RAMEN SHOP?! YOU THOUGHT OF THE RAMEN SHOP?! YOU AREE OBSESSED WITH RAMEN!" yelled Sakura as she hit him on the head.

"Eight bowls of miso please!" said Naruto.

"Coming right up!" said Ayame laughing. Deep sighs were heard throughout the group as everyone reluctantly sat down. Within moments the ramen was in front of them.

"Itadakimasu!" exclaimed Naruto. Sakura poked him in the ribs and pointed at Kakashi. They waited but he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and faced them. He then adjusted his mask behind the book and took his chopsticks in his hands and dug in. Their sweats dropped. In twenty minutes everyone was finished and arrived at the Hokage Tower.

"Rin? Is that really you? You've been alive all this time? Thank Kami! Well let me fix your file." Tsunade took the file out and a small pen with white ink. She took the pen and covered the stamp of deceased. "Now then I take it the mission was a success then?"

"Sure was Baa-chan" said Naruto grinning. The vein on her forehead began to twitch uncontrollably.

"NARUTO! At any case wait here all the teams are coming."

"Why" asked Sakura.

"Because I'm giving you new teams."

"What! Why?" asked Sakura. In an instant Team 8 and Team 10 were there. In another minute so was Team Guy.

"So all of you, who wants to become Jonin?" Tsunade asked. All of the Chunin's hands flashed up. Tsunade looked them over. "I'm putting you on temporary teams for now. I will appoint you on three missions. In each one of these your Jonin senseis will grade each one of you individually and as a team. The teams are as follows: Team 1: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji,Tenten ; Team 2: Rock Lee, Nara Shikimaru, Aburame Shino, Hagane Toketsu ; Team 3 Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura." Naruto hugged Sakura in the last announcement happy she was on his team. "The Jonin leaders are…" 

_Hope you enjoyed and sorry but I cant update until Monday. Pirates three was awesome though.Captain Jack Sparrow made what I thought to be hiss best movie yet. Ohand thanks to padfootstwin2 for constantly reviewing. See ya. _


End file.
